


you, my universe

by Naamah_Beherit



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Reunions, The Inherent Homoeroticism of a Sword Duel; Star Wars Edition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naamah_Beherit/pseuds/Naamah_Beherit
Summary: Bo-Katan watches as Ahsoka steps out of a battered shuttle she borrowed Mandalore the First only knows where, one step of a dainty foot at a time. She’s light on her feet, this damned Jedi who’s been dragging Bo-Katan to her orbit closer and closer over the years until nearly the point of collision.***Or: the story in which Bo-Katan reclaims the Darksabre and gets the girl—not necessarily in that order.
Relationships: Bo-Katan Kryze/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	you, my universe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vampiric_Charms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampiric_Charms/gifts).



> Written for my dearest friend. A belated happy Hanukkah and an early happy New Year! I hope you like this little thing ♥

Ahsoka arrives unannounced, like she’s prone to, and it never fails to set Bo-Katan’s blood on fire.

She watches as Ahsoka steps out of a battered shuttle she borrowed Mandalore the First only knows where, one step of a dainty foot at a time. She’s light on her feet, this damned Jedi who’s been dragging Bo-Katan to her orbit closer and closer over the years until nearly the point of collision—light enough to have surprised her more than once in the past.

Bo-Katan made up for every one of those instances, and every time Ahsoka’s smile grew.

She’s smiling at the moment as well; in that half-genuine, half-patronising way all Jedi did before the Empire wiped them out. Bo-Katan has been wondering if Ahsoka realised that. She never asked, though. Every time they meet, talking is the last on a very long list of things they do.

Excitement comes to life low in her stomach, and she doesn’t quell it.

“Hello, Bo,” Ahsoka says as she stops in front of Bo-Katan, the hood of her cloak still up but doing nothing to hide her smirk. “Or, should I say, Mandalore the Reclamator?”

Bo-Katan matches Ahsoka’s smirk with her own. “You should, but I know you won’t.”

“How well you know me, my friend.”

Friends do not tear each other’s clothes apart when hunger consumes them. Friends don’t chase each other for light years on end for a brief moment together. Friends don’t make one’s heart quiver in an inexplicable mixture of utmost annoyance and boundless fondness.

And yet that’s what call each other: friends. Bo-Katan wants to burn that word to a crisp and trample on its remains.

“What brings you here? As you can see, we are—rebuilding.”

Ahsoka folds her hands in front of her in a gesture so much like her masters of old. Does she miss them? Or the life she used to live? Bo-Katan never asked and probably never will. She’s never been able to think of the words to do so.

“I can indeed see that, yes.” And yet Ahsoka keeps her eyes fixed on Bo-Katan, unflinching and steady as nothing in this galaxy ever is. Mandalore rises from the ruins around them, one brick and one person at a time, but here, now, it could just as well be a dream the two of them are sharing. “You have succeeded.”

“That I have.”

Only now does Ahsoka shrug the cloak off. It pools on the ground around her feet.

The Jedi. Always so dramatic.

“Can I see it?”

“See what?”

“The Darksabre, of course. What else?”

Bo-Katan huffs, and something warm settles in her heart. She refuses to think about it. “So that’s why you’re here, isn’t it? Are you looking for a fight, _Jedi_?”

That damned smirk grows wider. “Perhaps I am, _Mando_.”

It takes Bo-Katan but a blink of an eye to put on the helmet and unsheathe the Darksabre. She moves as if she never lost it, and her blood sings. “Come and get me, then.”

Ahsoka does, without a word. In one moment, she’s right in front of Bo-Katan, with nary a time to power up the Darksabre. Three blades clash with a bone-shattering noise, and the air smells of ozone.

Bo-Katan kicks blindly. Ahsoka jumps back a few steps, swirls her two lightsabres, then grins and charges again. Bo-Katan meets her attack head-on. Fire consumes her—the same that burnt in her veins during the war, when battles were abundant and foes even more so, when she charged ahead with her most faithful people behind her back, and cleaved a way through whatever cannon fodder they were facing at the time. Ahsoka is no different—at least as much as a Jedi can be—and the force of her strikes reverberates in Bo-Katan’s bones.

But she’s holding herself back, and it only adds fuel to the fire. Bo-Katan doesn’t even break a sweat before she kicks one of Ahsoka’s lightsabres away and seizes the other. Ahsoka makes no move to take back either of them: she just stands there, at ease, and a small smile softens the life-hardened lines of her face.

Bo-Katan throws the weapon at her. “Come with me.”

She doesn’t turn around to see if Ahsoka follows her. She knows it, feels her presence behind her back, bigger than the world, and comforting like nothing else in the entire galaxy. Ahsoka remains silent, but even that silence is familiar.

Bo-Katan pushes her against the wall as soon as the door of her quarters closes behind them. “You…”

“Me?” The damned Jedi has the gall to grin wider. “Something on your mind, Bo?”

She kisses her then, hard; teeth clattering against teeth with enough force to bruise lips. This is the best way to shut Ahsoka Tano up, Bo-Katan has found out: kiss her stupid until her head is spinning and nothing but gasps leave her cheeky mouth. It works now, too, and Ahsoka buries both hands in Bo-Katan’s hair to keep her close.

This Jedi is a fire, and Bo-Katan looks forward to getting burnt.

“Congratulations,” Ahsoka whispers against her lips when they part. Neither let go of the other. “I came as soon as I could.”

Bo-Katan hums, then trails her lips down Ahsoka’s throat. “Congratulations for…?”

“You know. The— _ah_ —the Darksabre and M-mandalore—oh, yes, _there_.”

And there is precisely where Bo-Katan puts her lips and teeth to good use: in the hollow between Ahsoka’s collarbones that always make her squirm. Now is no different, and she’s got Ahsoka trembling in her arms before their clothes hit the floor.

“You have ev-everything you wanted, don’t you?”

How breathless her voice is, how desperate. Bo-Katan drinks it like the finest wine. “That I do,” she says and kisses Ahsoka again. “That I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> **I'd appreciate it if you didn't add my fics to Goodreads. Thank you.**
> 
> I'm on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/naamahbeherit), [Tumblr](http://naamah-beherit.tumblr.com/), and [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/naamahbeherit) if you'd like to say hello!


End file.
